


Supernette

by Attempting_Writer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fanstory, Headcanon list, I'm not good at tagging stuff so here's... here it is, Ladybug Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attempting_Writer/pseuds/Attempting_Writer
Summary: What if ML  were in the DC Universe?What if Marinette wasn't human, but an adopted Kryptonian that Superman entrusted to Sabine and Tom?What if she successfully refused the Ladybug miraculous?Wouldn't Rose make such an adorable Ladybug?Answers here (in bullet points because I'm too lazy to actually write this)!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Rose Lavillant, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng (One sided), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Clark Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 39
Kudos: 286





	1. List one

So I’ve been thinking about @ozmav ’s Maribat AU.

And I’ve seen one where Marinette is actually Mar'i in multiple forms, but now that I’m thinking about it. If we’re including the whole DC universe into it… What if we just made Marinette a bit OP- just a lil bit- with KRYPTONIAN MARINETTE AU?

“ARTISANS

Imaginative and passionate. A guild for creatives of all types. Members of the Artisans Guild include architects, fashion designers, writers, and performers.”

(I got this from https://www.syfy.com/krypton/descendants/)

⦁ In this AU Marinette is descended from the “Artisan guild”-don’t actually know how it works #fakefan-, which would explain Mari’s creative tendencies.

⦁ Her family shuttled babynette out, just before Krypton’s destruction (Just like you know who), but because of time-space-travel-jiggery-pokery she arrives much later than Superman does.

⦁ Like Jonathan Kent is a few months old when she lands, still a babe, and Superman hears her entering the atmosphere over Italy and flies over to where it lands.

⦁ He finds that Tom and Sabine had already investigated the crash as they were picnicking on their honeymoon, now with a baby Kryptonian in tow.

⦁ Sabine is infertile and they were going to adopt anyways.

⦁ Clark gets to know them and finds that he can’t take the child away from them, so he decides to be a sort of mentor to help her learn to control her powers, becoming “Uncle Clark”.

⦁ They know he’s supes and they meet up regularly, Jon and Marinette are like cousins at this point.

⦁ At 10 her parents come clean with her alien origins.

⦁ Her life goes along with canon for a while, even Chloe still bullies her and everything.

⦁ Until orgins episode happens, when she saves Fu from the street, she habitually accidentally sees the miraculous boxes in his pokets with the earrings and ring, but ignores it, because it’s not her business.

⦁ Friendmaking with Alya is still normal and akuma happens like normal, she finds the box in her room, but when she meets Tikki, she regretfully refuses it.

⦁ She doesn’t explain why to Tikki, but she uses an excuse along the lines of “I can’t do it. My ears aren’t even pierced.” Not that they could be in the first place ;P.

⦁ She manages to find Fu again(xray vision) and return the box with earrings to him.

⦁ He asks how she found him and how she knew that it was him that left it in her room, but she doesn’t answer beyond a string of apologies and “I just can’t"s.

⦁ Fu finds a new holder, maybe Rose, I like the idea of Rose being a hero.

⦁ Anyway, Stoneheart happens and Marinette doesn’t do anything about it, simply sitting in the background and staying out of the way. (the butterfly is still not purified the first time)

⦁ Stonehart II the electric boogaloo comes around and Marinette is regretting staying out of the way.

⦁ She decides to make her way to her room and dig something out of her closet that she made a month ago, simply because she was bored and her Uncle was in town.

⦁ It’s a supersuit like Superman’s but hers has the above sigil and it’s more pink and blue rather than red and blue.

⦁ She reties her hair into a low ponytail and puts on a mask for added identity protection and flies out to help.

⦁ She’s still the one to save Chloe and Chloe still winds up super gay for in-mask Marinette.

⦁ After the fight, the ladybug still makes the speech, but chat is making goo goo eyes at the cute blue-haired girl that can fly.

⦁ Chat: "So what’s your miraculous of?”

Ladybug: “Yeah, I can’t tell from the way you fight.”

Superette (I need to think of a better name): “What’s a miraculous?” Didn’t pay attention to what Tikki said about the ladybug miraculous powers and yadda yadda.

⦁ Justice league hear about a new group of young superheroes fighting a new supervillain in france and have a meeting about it, O365 Powerpoint with shitty transitions and everything.

Batman Doesn’t believe it because their satellites don’t show any property damage.

Wonderwoman is vouching for them as she recognizes that the Miraculous are real.

Superman is hesitant to believe it until their monitor shows the miraculous duo fighting alongside a very specific girl, with a very specific sigil on her costume, and a very specific set of powers.

⦁ Clark stares dumbfoundedly at the screen. clark.exe has stopped functioning.


	2. Chapter 2

Going to continue the whole Kryptonianette MLDC AU, because I need to get back into the creative process. So anyways...  
• So Hawky McMothman in this au is a lot more magically experienced. He akumatized Nathalie from the very start to help him start his lair and ward it from prying x-ray vision.  
• He's fully aware of the Justice League, so he manages to manipulate the mayor into keeping the whole supervillain thing on the down low, convincing him that asking the league for help when they clearly have superheroes already answering the call for justice, would be a sign of weakness as a leader and may hurt his standing with the city.  
• I'm just going to have Rose be the ladybug, she's going to be in a little ladybug-themed ballerina-esc outfit complete with a puffy little tutu and distinct flats. A pair of small, lightly-fluttering ladybug wings rest on her back, not large enough or strong enough to carry her, but they're more to help her aim her airtime.  
• Rosebug and still Adrien Chat are close in that they're like "I've always wanted a sibling! and now here you are!" sort of way. Adrien helps rose by giving her make-up tips and helps her recognize her feelings for a certain tall, shy girl she may know, and Rose helps Adrien with adapting to social cues.  
• The miraculous magic keeps Marinette from X-raying through their outfits or masks, which is weird for her as she's able to see through their faces, but their outfits remain completely opaque to her, right up until she looks through them enough to look straight through them, then she can see through the outfits no problem.  
• Marinette, outside of the suit is still regarded as clumsy, but this is more because she has a habit of either handling stuff so roughly they break, or so gingerly that they fall right out of her hands. Her X-ray vision doesn’t help her all the time either as she sometimes looks straight through a wall and walks into it, or doesn’t see a slight evenness in the floor/ground. Fortunately, at this point she’s got good enough reflexes to keep herself from crashing straight through it or kicking the concrete a mile away, and instead simply makes herself off as clumsier.  
• Hawkmoth’s edge for dealing with Supernette, I seriously gotta think up a better name, that Lex doesn’t have is the fact that Marinette, like Superman, is sensitive to magic, like how Black Adam’s powers work against Superman, so anything that uses an emitted power or a unique energy usually has her on closer-to-equal standing while powers that simply add strength do not.  
• This is also why no one gets the specific recognition between Supe’s and Supernette are of the same species and they just assume that she has a miraculous too. (I guess she could make an animal themed costume)  
• One time her parents’ bakery was almost destroyed with them inside it and that specific akuma had to deal with a very ornery Supernette. The fight didn’t last long.  
• For a month after that the akumas would just give up once she arrived.  
• So, overall, there isn’t much need for additional heroes anyways… yet.  
• So in terms of romance, Chat has a huge crush on Supernette, but doesn’t act on it because he drew the wrong conclusions from the Evillistrator incident. Over the phone: “Hey, I need you two to watch over this girl Marinette,” She sends a picture. “Cute, isn’t she? Anyway I can’t join you, something, something, home planet, something, something.” And Chat zones out because there go his chances with the Super girl and the other girl from his class that he also thinks is cute, because he can just see how out of his league they both are and hopes that they will be happy together. He decides to just be a good and supportive friend to both of them.  
• Anyways, back to Clark Kent figuring out about the whole Hawkmoth thing. He’s not happy.  
• He calls Marinette and is like “You’re fighting a supervillain at your age, and you haven’t even told me?”

And she’s like, “We’ve called the Justice league a bunch but we kept getting pulled away, and I didn’t want to bother you considering the whole Lex Luthor becoming president thing.”

And he’s like, “I’m flying over, right now. No niece of mine is fighting a supervillain alone.”  
• Five minutes later, the doorknocker…. Is doorknocked…  
• Sabine answers and is like “Oh hello Clark, when did you get to town?” And Mari can hear them because superhearing.  
• Sudden family meeting with tea and cookies and pleasantries before they talk about the supervillain scenario.  
• Sabine and Tom reveal that they knew it was her the whole time. They’ve seen the costume she was working on and they were able to recognize the powers. They didn’t interfere, though they worried constantly, because this was her choice and who were they to stop their little girl from helping?  
• Supe’s joins them on patrol one night and Supernette introduces him as her “Uncle Kal El”.  
• Rosebug is a super sweetheart as always and Chat is fanboying like crazy and literally passes out for a second there.  
• He can’t find any lair as Marinette had already tried to search, so he deduces that while he is strong and could help, he’s also sensitive to magic and decides that he would likely be more of a liability than a help at this point, so he decides to make a call to a close friend.  
• So he leaves without starting that much of a public fuss so that Hawky doesn’t get wise. A day or so later and Bruce Wayne makes a visit and starts to set up a WE headquarters in Paris, enrolling his son Damien, of course I’m adding him here, at Marinette’s school.  
• He walks in on Lila making something up about on-and-off dating Damien Wayne since they were seven or something, and immediately, albeit very rudely, shuts her down and debunks the whole thing.  
• Adrien, having grown a spine, has also started talking against Liarla after the whole expulsion thing, and some of the class has grown wise, some due to Adrien’s input, while others simply started getting bored of how much she’d talk about herself and how she keeps trying to one-up a story with her own “experiences”.  
• Some are still 100% Team Lila, but that’s most students that are out of the class, others simply ignore her.  
• He’s glad that the new kid doesn’t believe her, but is wary as he’s reminded of his cousin Felix.  
• Marinette is already making friendship bracelets for him. She introduces herself.  
• Or at least tries to. Lila tries to trip her on her way to introducing herself, and Marinette makes a quick decision to fall for it or else risk completely kicking Lila’s foot off her ankle. Marinette just happened to be carrying a messy pastry or food item and accidentally got it all over Damien’s clothes.  
• So… rocky start.


	3. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Supernette has an allergic reaction

So I started asking myself what Marinette would be like with a miraculous. This is taking the Kryptonian weakness to magic into account.  
• So during the Evillustrator incident, Marinette, on her date with Nathaniel, gets a magic necklace that he drew  
• After a few minutes, he notices that she keeps rubbing at where the necklace was put on her  
• He asks to see why she was doing that and removes it to find a rash along her skin where the necklace was, he freaks out as it wasn’t something that could have an allergic reaction to and asks if she’s feeling okay  
• She admits that the artificial moonlight was making her a bit uncomfortable, not quite “red sun” uncomfortable as much as “too close to the space heater” uncomfortable  
• She figures that at that point she may have an allergy to magic  
• So, one day, Pixiebug, that’s what I’m calling Ladybug!Rose, and Chat noir, as they are growing together as close friends and practically siblings, even teasing to the public that they are siblings to protect their identities, -Chat even once shouted “Wonder-Twin powers activate!”- Tikki and Plagg say that they are ready to meet Fu and the do so individually, out of costume before meeting up somewhere together.  
• Fu tells them about the miraculous and lets them judge for themselves who the temp miraculous holder should be.  
• They simultaneously say “Marinette!”  
• Fu’s surprised, but goes with it.  
• They take the mouse miraculous and go rushing to Marinette’s balcony, where she is designing a better suit for herself.   
• She asks if there’s an akuma, but they say no and offer her the miraculous, as a chance to test out what her powers would be and patrol with them.  
• Hello darkness my old friend ~Marinette’s brain  
• She accepts, and goes on patrol with them.  
• As she transforms she immediately notices that her supersenses are fading,  
• No xray, no super-hearing, no flight,  
• She learns the flight thing the hard way as she tries to take off and jumps right into a wall at some point  
• Cue: Chat high key joke-flirting and Mousinette low key reciprocating and Pixiebug very high key silent shipping  
• They meet up with Robin and the four of them patrol together,   
• After like ten minutes Marinette is wheezing and coughing, straight up not having a good time right now.  
• She tries to hide it for a few minutes, but Robin notices and calls it out right away, she admits that she thinks she’s allergic to magic, calling back upon the Evillustrator incident,  
• Pixiebug and Chat apologize profusely and the three take her home and she transforms back on the way, falling from her jump, into Robin’s grasp.  
• Chat high key jealous.  
• They leave her at her place, tell her to get some rest and Robin lectures them about endangering her  
• They all decide to not give her a miraculous again,  
• The next two days she’s called in sick to school by her parents.  
• People are shocked because Mari never gets sick, Rose and Adrien are avoiding the topic because guilt.   
• She spends the entire two days on her balcony, sunbathing.   
• At night she keeps working on her designs and the day after those two days, Marinette comes back refreshed and Supernette comes back with a few new outfits  
• Supernette apologizes for her absence as she was communicating with her uncle about getting some new suits.  
o Not technically a lie considering that she did at some point ask Clark if he could get her some sturdy materials to make her designs from.


	4. Apology Accepted

More supernette headcannons!  
• When Marinette was recovering from the magic, Robin stops by one evening to ask how she’s doing.  
• He apologizes for not noticing her having trouble before and not intervening when he did first notice.  
• She says, “I’ll accept your apology if you accept mine, first.”  
• He’s confused at first and tries to brush it away as he couldn’t think of anything she would need to apologize for, “… since carrying you wasn’t difficult or at all unpleasant.”  
• He realizes his mistake too late and blushes as she giggles.  
• “Well if that’s the case, maybe I could ask you to carry me around more often.” She winks at him and deepens his blush before she returns to her serious face.  
• “No, not about last night. About when we first met. I didn’t notice Lila’s foot there until it was too late. Sorry about your clothes, they looked expensive.”  
• Damian is shook, “How did you know it was me?!”  
• She taps her eyes “X-ray vision, Robin.”  
• Things click and he punches himself for not noticing sooner.  
• They hang out for a bit, talking about superhero stuff, strategies, her changing her wardrobe and showing designs for the batfam while they were talking about it, before she glances at her desk, where her copy of Ultimate Mecha Strike III was sitting.  
• She picks it up and asks, “Do you like video games?”  
• They play together, upstairs for a while pretty evenly matched, which is new for Marinette to be tied with someone.   
• Sabine just happens to be checking on her daughter to tell her that dinner was ready, when she gasps at seeing Robin.  
• Neither of them notice because they were both in the middle of a very intense battle,  
• It comes to a draw when they both attack simultaneously and land killing blows.  
• Marinette, no longer distracted, smells the food and turns to find two plates of dinner and a note from Sabine to not have too much fun as it is a school night for at least Damian,  
• They both blush but decide to eat on the balcony, quietly enjoying the night.  
• Two days later, Marinette returns to school.   
• Alya is cut off when she goes to greet her, by Damian, who greets her first.  
• “So you’re well again… Well enough to continue extracurricular activities?”  
• “Almost, still working on a new outfit for it.”  
• “I look forward to it.”  
• Alya.exe has crashed and must be restarted  
• Alya immediately goes to Adrien and Nino, about it, Rose and Jules just happened to have been nearby.  
• She overstates how casual and comfortable they were being with one another  
• Rose is excited that Marinette seemed to be softening Damian up, though a bit sad for Chat Noir as he seemed to be interested in her  
• Adrien is crushed but puts on a fake smile oh well, there’s always our own, similarly pigtailed superhero friend.  
• Just wait until the next night in patrol.  
• Supernette, any name suggestions are welcome, comes back, new suit, talking cordially with Robin.  
• They have their own little banter between themselves  
• Chat is like “Noooo, not him too  
• To be continued eventually


	5. Chapter 5

> "I read your supernette au and now i'm wondering if Fu connected the dots on the first girl he chose to be Ladybug being the superhero that showed up on the second coming of Stoneheart"
> 
> -Anon

Alright, let’s get back into it.

  * For the sake of canon, we’ll have Marinette call herself Calliope, in her superhero form, from the beginning. 
    * It’s very fitting as she is not the primary hero here, thanks anon
  * Her second meeting with Fu will take place in Princess Fragrance.
  * As Rose can’t afford to be akumatized here, I’ll have her simply distracted from the fact that Prince Ali is in town, due to the fact that she’s a hero and is trying to focus on hawkmoth a bit more.
  * Also thanks to Tikki, she’s got a bit more of a realistic look on life, as she and Jules are closer than ever, on the verge of thinking that maybe they might actually have been dating all this time.
  * So basically, she doesn’t write that letter to Prince Ali and perfume it, but it’s a big school, maybe someone else would also be a fan-girl of Ali and try to do something similar, get caught, and akumatized, so yeah,
  * Rose loses Tikki as she leaves school, likely just falls out of her purse as she’s excited to hang out with Juleka.
  * Chloe finds Tikki at the front of the school and Marinette recognizes her and tries to get it back from Chloe in the same way, things go relatively normally with how that goes on.
  * But Marinette successfully follows Chloe’s limo to the hotel and manages to cause a distraction and snatch the kwami right out of Chloe’s hand, just before she enters the building.
  * Marinette notices that Tikki is sick and takes her back to Fu using her super speed
  * Fu was just chilling in his massage parlor, wondering out loud, “I wonder how Calliope was able to respond to the akuma attacks so quickly….”
  * when a sudden burst of wind came in and Mari was just standing in front of him, Tikki in hand
  * He’s just like “… ah”
  * So Fu heals Tikki, not pretending not to know what she is for the sake of secrets
  * They exchange questions for a little while:  
“What is the source of your power?”   
“Earth is! The environment has more oxygen and less ionizing radiation than my planet. Why can’t I see through their masks?”  
“Magic protects their identities. Earth’s environment? Are you… an alien? From space?”   
“Yup, I’m from the same planet as America’s Superman. He’s unofficially my uncle, even though we’re not really related. What are the miraculous? Where did the magic come from?”  
“The Kwami are embodiments of concepts and ideas in their purest forms; from the beginning of those concepts, they were created. The miraculous were only created so they can interact with our world and manifest their powers here. Did you know you were allergic to magic? Is that why you refused the miraculous?”  
“I knew I was probably weak to it, but I didn’t know how bad it could get, but I mostly did it because I didn’t want to be too powerful… all things considered… Also I can’t have my ears pierced… Why select children, of all people, to be heroes? Aren’t there adults, who could do the job better?”  
“Children are less likely to use the miraculous powers selfishly, they are less likely to be corrupted, and there is also a matter of limiting their power.”
  * Fu heals Tikki and she tells Marinette to take her back to the school and leave her there
  * Marinette does and rushes off to her room to change and join the fight
  * Robin was put under the spell because his respirator didn’t filter out the magic smoke, but chat wasn’t because Robin went in first and he had to nope out or get cut by a singing Robin.
  * Pixiebug comes in shortly afterwards
  * The fight is won when Calliope blows Princess Fragrance’s perfume back at her and uses her laser eyes to break open the canister, releasing the buttefly
  * Pixie hugs Callie very tightly, or as tightly as she can and thanks her for taking care of Tikki
  * Marinette doesn’t let Damian live down his singing hypnotism that easily, but she does complement his singing voice (and asks him to sing to her on multiple occasions)



And while we’re on the topic of mentor figures and meeting, let’s have Aquaman and Wonderwoman sneak to Paris to meet the miraculous team.

  * They catch them during one of their nightly patrols
  * Arthur starts by pretending to be there to claim revenge on Plagg for what he did to Atlantis
  * Can’t keep a straight face at the little black cat before him and immediately goes into big-brother mode, patting him on the back and stuff
  * Diana can’t help but gush at the child, wearing her mother’s old miraculous, Pixiebug gushes at the daughter of one of her predecessors
  * Marinette arrives late with Robin, each of them carrying a rather large bag of pastries, from a familiar patisserie, in hand, heroes need the extra calories (or that’s her excuse for trying to put some meat on chat’s bones)
  * The two elder heroes immediately pounce on Calliope, each taking a hand to shake, leaving robin to distribute the pastries to the other two
  * They comment on how cute and tiny she looks, aquaman goes as far as pinching her cheek
  * A mistake
  * She squeezes their hands, hard
  * Diana is impressed at her strength and complements her, “You really _are_ a Kryptonian!”
  * Arthur is on his knees, holding her wrist with his free hand and begging for forgiveness
  * Everyone, but Robin he only smirks, laughs as greetings are done and they start to make small-talk
  * Then Robin asks, “I thought Batman and Superman banned the Justice league from interfering. Considering the terrorist that can control minds, and all.”
  * Everyone looks at him before Arthur pipes up, “An Atlantean steel sword, custom made for you says that they won’t hear about it from you.”
  * Robin doesn’t hesitate, “Done.”
  * Arthur laughs, “So Red Hood was wrong, you are _very_ ”
  * Calliope then clears her throat,
  * Diana: “Amazonian silks and Atlantean scale mail, if they don’t hear about it from you, either.”
  * Calliope: “Done”
  * Pixie and Chat, awkwardly scoot themselves into view
  * Aquaman and Wonderwoman exchange glances before looking back at them: “autographs?”
  * CN: “Yes, please” PB: “Can I get a picture of me dangling off your arms?”
  * They spend the evening exchanging battle stories and eating pastries before Wonderwoman and Aquaman return to the watchtower
  * Clark and Bruce don’t hear about it for another two weeks
  * Clark video calls Marinette later to confirm their suspicions
  * Damian was already there, sharpening a new sword on her chase with a whetstone
  * Marinette was putting a dress together with some expensive looking silk
  * CK: “Did Wonderwoman and Aquaman show up at any point in the past two weeks?”
  * Damian: “I think we would know if two members of the Justice League were in Paris, right Angel?” Doesn’t look away from his Atlantean steel sword.
  * Marinette: “Yeah, what are you talking about uncle Clark?” Gently brushes her hand over the Amazonian silk dress.
  * Bruce in the background of Clark’s video: “Riiiiiiiight-wait ‘angel’?”




	6. A Few More Visits from Some SuperFriends and SuperFamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People start to visit.

  * “Riiiiiiiight-wait ‘angel’?”
  * “We’llreportbackifwehaveanyfurtherinformation. Robin out.” Damian quickly hangs up the video call and shuts off the computer.
  * A muffled voice can be heard from within the closet, “Ooooh ‘angel’ huh?” followed by a pair of separate voices snickering.
  * Damian would deny blushing as much as Marinette would deny giggling at it before heading to the closet.
  * When she opens it Billy Batson (not transformed), beast boy (his name is Garfield right?), and Wally west come stumbling out.
  * Apparently, people from all over the JL have been visiting for a couple of weeks now.
  * After Diana and Arthur return to the tower, they gush about Paris’s heroes, everyone has had to stop by and meet Superman’s niece and her young hero team
  * It’s just everyone showing up in groups at night, during patrols
  * Of course, they “need to” bribe them to keep quiet about it 
    * Damian wouldn’t have actually said anything because he didn’t care as long as they didn’t’ cause trouble, but he doesn’t say that out loud so that people give him weapons and junk 
      * It had nothing to do with the fact that he liked seeing his team happy.
    * Marinette wouldn’t have said anything because she wouldn’t have wanted anyone to get in trouble 
      * And maybe she likes when people give her things and hang out
    * Chat and Pixie are stoked to be meeting
  * At the end of the third month, Marinette’s trying to find space for all the little doodads that they’ve been receiving. Swords, clothes, magic weapons and materials, a mini star chamber (little metal box with a literal star sitting in a vacuum for Marinette to absorb power from if needed, courtesy of the flash)
  * Damian was running out of space on his pegboard to fit all the weapons and the little bookshelf of video games was starting to spill out.
  * Rose had a rather large box of autographs and an external hard drive full of pictures of her being carried by, hanging off the arms off, and otherwise participating in tomfoolery with the foreign heroes.
  * Now Calliope has a litany of outfits and armors to wear, and thanks to the sorcerers and magicians that visited, a lot of them are magic-proof or at least partially warded against magic
  * She’s even made a few suits for Damian as Robin, the one he wears the most is called the “Starling Suit”. 
    * He denies that it’s his favorite, but it so is,
    * Most of the suit is nearly black, but in the right light it reflects blue.
    * It has slightly reflective, spots and lines to break up his silhouette at night, along the cape, his sides, and his legs
    * The cape itself splits into two large wings that fan out to catch wind.
    * It comes with a domino mask with an additional part to cover and protect his nose and a separate, aerodynamically designed helmet that includes a magically enhanced respiratory filter.
    * This suit, like a bunch that Marinette made, included grasping points on a subtly sewn-in harness that Marinette can use to drop Robin in from above.
    * “Justice rains from above!” -Chat one time 
      * Robin and Calliope understood the reference, Pixiebug just smiled and googled it later


  * On the topic of visitors, however, there are a few that arrive with permission from Bruce and Clark
  * And when I say permission, I mean they couldn’t stop them from visiting if they tried
  * The specific visitors are Kara, “Auntie Kara” to Marinette, the Kents, and, of course, the Batfam.
  * When Kara, or her alter-ego Supergirl, shows up Marinette has to pick her up in the strongest hug she can, often lifting her up with Kara commenting on how strong she’s getting.
  * When Jon and Kon visits it’s the other way around for a second as they pick her up in bone-crushing hugs and Marinette just laughs at them before instantly turning the tables until they say “uncle”.
  * She does her gentle hug with Aunt Lois
  * The batfam visit all at once.
  * The class is stoked that the Waynes, and others drop by
  * They’re around for a week and pester Damian and totally “approve of Marinette” the whole time.
  * Damian doesn’t know what they mean and doesn’t understand why she gets embarrassed when they say that.
  * One day everyone from both fams including Ma and Pa Kents visit at once. Bruce decides to take them all to dinner by completely buying out the most expensive restaurant in Paris for an evening.
  * The people who made reservations were bummed and akuma happens.
  * Pixiebug and Chat Noir show up, five minutes after the akuma alert to find everyone still enjoying their dinners.
  * Everyone gushes over the two heroes and they get caught up in the moment too much to notice the human burrito in the corner, very tightly wrapped in several tablecloths.
  * Ten minutes later, Pixie remembers why they’re there and everyone points to the burrito.
  * The victim’s lucky that they don’t remember what happens during the fights because they’d have ptsd.
  * At the end of dinner as everyone starts to rise from their chairs and start to say good bye… “So ‘Angel’, Huh?” -Bruce, very loudly
  * Everyone freezes and stares between a red Damian and a shyly smiling Marinette.




	7. How to Scare Your Sort-of-Boyfriend-but-You-Haven’t-Taken-the-Time-to-Talk-With-Him-About-Your-Casually-Developing-and-Very-Serious-Closeness-and-What-it-May-Mean-to-the-Two-of-You Half-to-Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calliope strikes again, and this time Hawkmoth can strike back... until Robin gets his hands on him of course.

  * Heroes day happens and, instead of seeing Ladybug (Pixiebug) killing Chat Noir, Vulpina shows an illusion of an akumatized Calliope laying waste to the rest of the team (I’ll be honest, it’s at about this moment that I started to get tired of the lack of development and stopped watching the show in earnest and it kinda slipped from mind ).  

    * It gets, for a lack of a better word, messy. I mean, Chat is forced to Cataclysm Pixie by Calli-kuma, he is then pummeled to the ground and Robin has his cape torn off and is thrown into the sky with no way to slow his descent.  
  

  * Skarletmoth shows up and akumatizes everyone as usual and builds his army and the four heroes bring forth some backup, a mouse Juleka (I’ll think of a name, eventually) and a Vipereon.  

    * Because Marinette has less of a say on who gets chosen, I’m aiming more towards Rose’s closer friend-group.
    * Pixie has openly flirted with Jules at some point prior, who responds, “I’m flattered, but I have a girlfriend.”
    * Rose is very happy and affectionate after she meets her again later.  
  

  * Vipereon recognizes his sister almost right away and they get red-butterflied in a similar way to Heroes Day DJWifi  
  

  * Callieope primarily takes on most of the air fighters and such, blowing away the butterflies and keeping the perimeter while Pixie and Chat deal with the active akumatized victims  
  

  * They make a lot more noticeable headway with the battle than in cannon, and Scarletmoth (how’s that even spelled?)  
  

  * Everyone is preoccupied when he arrives and Pixie calls Callie over their communications device to send their strongest team member to face him.  
  

  * Lo and behold, Gabby figures out Callieope’s ties to Superman. By figures it out he “simply guesses and gets lucky”  
  

  * As she rushes to face him, she hovers over him with her angry eyes and he pulls his cane sword on her.  
  

  * She blocks it and it cuts through her suit but not her arm, in no time she has him knocked to the ground when he holds a hand up to surrender.  
  

  * She breaks his cane, and he transforms back into regular hawkmoth (tadaa! sard borken!)  
  

  * At this point, Robin has grappled over and was making his way over, zip-tie cuffs in hand, the others aren’t far behind him.
  * Hawkmoth makes his play, and pulls a shard of synthetic kryptonite on her, stabbing her with it  
  

  * Marinette barely has time to register the pain in her side before hawkmoth lands a punch to the side of her head, disorienting her and giving him an opening to make space between them, by kicking her off to the side.  
  

  * Hawkmoth doesn’t have time to catch his breath as Robin is on him in a moment, slashing and hacking away as hawky only has half a cane to try to block his attacks  
  

  * He can shrug off most of the sword strikes, but notices that Robin’s sword is special as it’s making almost skin-deep cuts in his supposedly indestructible suit (Atlantean steel mixed with unbridled and unyielding rage, baby).  
  

  * Viperion, Pixie bug, and Mousika run over to Calliope and check on her, trying to stop the bleeding and deal with the kryptonite knife.  
  

  * Chat was watching in stunned silence as Robin was very clearly not going to let him live afterward.  
  

  * Near the end of the fight, the heroes with Marinette figure to pull the shard from her. Chat cataclysms it to cancel out the radiation, and they carry her into the sunlight to help her heal.  
  

  * By the time she’s strong enough to stand again, Hawkmoth was holding Robin’s sword, by the blade, trying to keep it out of his throat with Robin pushing all his weight down on the pommel.  
  

  * This was when Nathalie intervened as Mayura, bringing about the giant moth monster It flaps its wings and sends everyone, but Callie flying.  
  

  * Callie uses her denser body to stick to the ground as she sends her heat vision at it to try to trim its wings or something,  
  

  * Mayura lets the monster dissolve like in the show, and Gabriel gets away, with more than a few bruises and cuts. luckily for him, it’s nothing that his normal suit wouldn’t cover.  
  

  * He gets back to the mansion and the similar scene that you would expect, except with lasting development
  * After the ladybugs cure the damage, Marinette finds that her stab wound hadn’t quite healed yet, not that she tells anyone about it.  
  

  * She checks herself with x-ray vision and doesn’t see any pieces of the shard in her, but as soon as she gets home, she spends some quality time with her star in a box. 
    * Damian, may or may not have rushed over to her place in such a rush, he almost arrives as she does
    * He bursts in and climbs up to her room, Sabine and Tom were already worried and had come up to join her.
    * He demands to see her wound and she complies, letting him examine it.
    * It takes him sighing from relief from seeing her advanced healing leaving her with barely a scar, for him to notice that he’s got one hand on her waist and another on her upper thigh.
    * He hops back, raising his hands to the air with a bright red face.
    * Sabine giggles at him and Tom crosses his arms around his chest, huffing intimidatingly.  
  

  * Luckily for Marinette, the school decided to give the students the rest of the day off as well as the following day to recover from the events that transpired.
  * Inspired by Marinette’s recent injury, once he’s sure that Marinette will do fine without him, Damian makes a call to his father.




	8. Precautions made and the “Miraculous Team of Europe” begin

  * Hawkmoth is left to metaphorically lick his literal wounds
  * In that time of temporary peace, a strange, new office building is erected in Paris, not far from the school and bakery.  
  

  * Despite its bland appearance, it really is quite the HQ  
  

    * it has a fully decked out gym and showers,
    * dormitories for hiding out in case of an identity crisis, including spare rooms for persons of interest and loved ones to hide out in as well,
    * a very large kitchen with _all_ amenities,
    * several meeting rooms for tactics, team building, what have you,
    * a special, reinforced training chamber for advanced power containment (sparring room with several-layer thick metal walls and special equipment meant to suppress Kryptonian abilities enough for more balanced physical training/sparring),
    * several discreet entrances,
    * an advanced infirmary,
    * a workshop/armory for them to store their special/magical weapons and batarangs as well as develop ~~*cough*design*cough*~~ armor, suits, and tools for special occasions
    * and, of course, a trophy room/storage room  
  

  * about two months after the building is complete, one nightly patrol, Robin and Calliope don’t show up, instead the two receive a call from Robin to meet on top of the office building.  
  

  * They arrive and don’t find anyone there, though they _do_ find a wide-open door, practically begging them to come in,  
  

  * They’re cautious, but enter, fully prepared for a trap, they follow the lit hallways towards a large steel door, opened enough for them to see Damian and Marinette, tangled together on a large cushioned mat, under clear LED lights with what appear to be soft green neon lights as well (think about the supergirl series)  
  

  * As they get closer, they hear Damian gently instructing Marinette along in how to escape from their position and Marinette slowly follows along as he instructs her.  
  

  * Pixie and Chat walk into the room and do a quick visual sweep of it before stepping in,  
  

    * No cameras
    * No obvious traps,
    * It looks like some of the panels in the walls can be opened but that may just be storage or design,  
  

  * Chat clears his throat and draws Damian’s attention, but in his distraction, Marinette turns the tables and flips over him pulling him into an armbar.  
  

  * He lets out a breathy laugh before easily pulling himself out and coming to a stance above her.  
  

  * he then helps her up and they turn to face the newcomers, giving Chat and Pixie a chance to notice their athletic wear,  
  

  * Marinette was wearing a fitted crop top and a pair of shorts of her hero persona’s colors, she seemed physically drained, which Rose didn’t notice was unusual until she realized that, Marinette is literally never tired.  
  

  * Damian was wearing a simple red tank top with a pair of green gym shorts, and while he may not have seemed as worn out as Marinette was, unlike her, his skin had a particular sheen, and his shirt was damp in a few places as if he were working out.  
  

  * The blonde pair take a second of awkwardly staring at the two before they gasp simultaneously.  
  

  * This is about when Damian turns the green light off, and Marinette immediately starts to look energized.  
  

  * Marinette assures them that they don’t need to reveal themselves, she’d already spoken with Fu about how important the Miraculous secrets are.  
  

  * They’re both excited to have their own base of operations and training center and everything.  
  

  * Marinette gives them a tour and even shows them their own rooms, while Damian hits the showers  
  

    * While they’re separated, Pixie can’t help but ask about Damian and Marinette’s relationship
    * Marinette is caught off-guard and is too flustered to answer
    * Rose will drill her for information in class, later  
  

  * Unsatisfied with this answer, when they all meet back up on the roof, Pixie asks Damian about it  
  

  * He says one of those things that is simple yet kinda profound?  
  

    * Marinette.exe has stopped responding  
  

  * They decide that patrol can be put to rest that night and Pixie and Chat head home, excited about their new base and knowing that their friends are also their partners in heroism,  
  

  * Damian walks Marinette back to her place, and they have one of those short talks that people have in front of the door, because they want to spend a few more minutes together.  
  

  * They talk about training and classes and homework, and while Damian, very briefly, looks away, she strikes, leaning in close to plant a kiss on his cheek.  
  

  * Fortunately for both of them, Damian’s distraction ended as she started leaning in.  
  

  * As he turns his head back to her, her lips make contact with the corner of his own.  
  

  * She pulls away surprised that he turned, and they stare at each other, both increasingly red-faced  
  

  * A switch in Damian’s head switches to ‘Screw it’ and he takes her hand, gently pulling her a bit closer,  
  

    * “For a girl with superhuman sight and reflexes, you have terrible aim.”
    * They kiss for real.  
  

  * The moment is ruined when Clark opens the door to leave and catches them, with Jon still hugging Sabine and Tom, goodbye, right behind him,  
  

    * “Oh, there you are!” ~Clark
    * “I knew it!” ~Jon and Tom
    * *Already planning ways to spoil her grandchildren* ~Sabine




End file.
